Overleg:Clints Cleaning
Bedankt voor het opschonen van de ijzermijnen, maar de Civitaanse gemeente heeft besloten om het over te dragen aan ProCleaning, om te kijken welk bedrijf beter is. 15px Tahrim Veltman 3 aug 2008 15:16 (UTC) :Civitas is niet de eigenaar, dat is hoofdaandeelhouder Clints Compagny! 84.194.71.184 4 aug 2008 15:39 (UTC) ::Sorry dan, maar Civitas zegt dat Clints het niet meer schoon hoeft te maken. 15px Tahrim Veltman 7 aug 2008 09:15 (UTC) :::Civitas heeft hieromtrent niks over te zeggen... Greenday2 7 aug 2008 13:42 (UTC) ::::Civitas zal dan maatregelen moeten nemen, omdat Civitas geen enkel contract heeft gekregen en Clints zich vrijwillig aanmeldde, dan mag CL ook wel het afsluiten. CL zal de Clints troepen NIET toelaten tot de parken en bossen. 213.10.27.88 7 aug 2008 14:54 (UTC) :::::We gaan even overleggen in de gemeenteraad. 213.10.27.88 7 aug 2008 14:55 (UTC) ::::::Je doet maar... Greenday2 7 aug 2008 16:49 (UTC) :::::::We kunnen het ook op de brute manier oplossen: ik sla de stemming en het overleg over en de gemeente tekent gelijk een contract... 213.10.27.88 8 aug 2008 16:25 (UTC) Die ijzemijnen zijn van mij, dus jij hebt er niks aan te zeggen, ik ben niet geïntereseerd in jouw bossen en parken... 84.194.64.177 8 aug 2008 17:47 (UTC) :Civitas kan de mijnen laten verwijderen. Het is prima dat het jouw ijzermijnen zijn, maar Civitas wil de mijnen goed houden, ze worden al niet heel goed schoongemaakt en er werd ook een dag gemist. Wij kijken of we een beter bedrijf kunnen vinden, voor de Civitaanse veiligheid. De ijzermijnen blijven van jou. De gemeenteraad heeft ook dit opgemerkt, dus zij zijn ook met deze oplossing gekomen. De gemeente kan wel wat over de mijnen zeggen, omdat het op Civitaanse grond is. Het staat ook nog niet geschreven op de plattegrond. Deze mijnen zijn ongemerkt gelegd, ook zonder het melden/vragen aan de gemeenteraad, dan worden de mijnen ook automatisch van Civitas. 15px Tahrim Veltman 8 aug 2008 17:48 (UTC) ::O en sorry, maar ik moet je uit de gemeenteraad uit Civitas Libertas verwijderen. Niet om dit geval, maar omdat je geen huis in Civitas hebt. 15px Tahrim Veltman 8 aug 2008 17:52 (UTC) ::Neen, ze worden wel goed schoongemaakt, laat me gewoon met gerust, en treitert een ander, echt gast, gij stookt gewoon ruzie! Civitas heeft niks over die mijnen te zeggen, want wij hebben die grond gekocht! :::Waar zijn die ijzermijnen gvd dan, in welke wijk en waar heeft CL toestemming gegeven? Dat wil ik in ieder geval weten. En goed, als jij het goed vindt dat ze maar slecht worden schoongemaakt, OK. Ik wil dit even weten, dan laat ik je met rust. Dan zet ik ook dat deze grond is opgekocht, want ik zie het op geen plattegrond staan. 15px Tahrim Veltman 8 aug 2008 19:53 (UTC) De ijzermijnen behoren niet tot een wijk, en ze waren al lang voor de gemeenteraad er was... :Natuurlijk niet in een wijk, maar waar ergens en was het aan de burgemeester gevraagd. Ik geef toestemming, maar wil het wel weten... Het staat namelijk nergens geregistreerd, waarschijnlijk een fout van de secretaresse, want toen ik aankwam als burgemeester stond het niet in het register. Dus ik dacht dat het Civitaanse mijnen waren. 15px Tahrim Veltman 8 aug 2008 20:02 (UTC) Weet ik niet, gebeurde voor ik baas werd 84.194.64.177 8 aug 2008 20:38 (UTC) :Laat het maar dan. Ik zal het anders even inschrijven, we kennen meerdere oningeschreven mijnen en die maken we dan zelf schoon. Maar goed, laten we dit achter ons laten. 15px Tahrim Veltman 8 aug 2008 20:58 (UTC) Oke; afgesproken ;) 84.194.64.177 9 aug 2008 07:57 (UTC)